1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to network configuration and, more particularly, to configuring virtual private networks for video transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Private networks may be configured for bandwidth, latency or security. Typically, such configuration is performed by a service provider of the network.